


《黑鸟》

by SuKate



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKate/pseuds/SuKate
Summary: 设定补充：人格分裂厨和警察绿藻头平行世界，有原创角色，缓慢更新...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 1





	《黑鸟》

这里是位于热带的彼斯特国，W市，玛丽乔亚大道，本市最热闹的一条街。

“一个月两千五？！”索隆在听到对方说出的房租之后声音明显提到了八度：“这不是郊区吗，房租也太高了吧！”

“郊区？你哪只眼睛看到这是郊区了？这是彼斯特最繁华的地段，我这价格已经是够便宜的了！哎我说，你到底租不租啊，不租就赶紧走啊，约好了午饭后去打牌呢，这都几点了！”

“市中心...”绿头发的年轻人尴尬地摸了摸许久没刮的胡子，“好吧，我不租了，不好意思。”

“哼，没钱还敢跑到这里租房子！”油光满面的胖女人看着逐渐远去的索隆，翻了个白眼。

“我靠，我在地图上看的这里是郊区啊，怎么变成市中心了！”索隆略带绝望地看了看四周：三层楼高的首饰店、人头攒动的商场，以及路上各式各样的豪车...

“这...能有我住得起的地方么...”

在围着刚才路过的书店绕了三圈后，索隆终于拐进了一个逼仄的小弄堂。

“哎哎，来生意了。”撑着太阳伞的女人用胳膊肘捅了捅身边正要抽烟的女人，“你去还是我去？”

“当然是我去了，你昨晚接的那一大单不是还没缓过来么？怎么，身子骨这么厉害了？”女人收起烟和火机，拢了拢头发，朝着索隆走去。

“这位小兄弟，您来这儿是要找谁吗？”

“哦，我想在这租房子，你知道附近有什么比较便宜的房子可以租吗？”面对突然出现在眼前的一张浓妆艳抹的脸，索隆下意识地后退了一步。

“哎呀，租房嘛，好说好说，我这里就有一间，你要不要跟我去看看？”说完，女人便上前一步，用手挽住了索隆的胳膊。

“噢是吗？”索隆抽出自己的手臂，浓重的劣质香水的味道熏得他有些头晕，“那你在前面带路吧。”

索隆跟着女人来到了一家赌场门口。

“在这？”

“这下面是赌场，我说的房间在楼上，我领你去看看。”

因为是白天，赌场并未开放，诺大的房间里就开了一盏台灯用来照明，空气中弥漫着前一晚留下的烟酒的味道。

“快上来呀小兄弟！”穿着超短皮裤的女人站在楼梯上向下面的索隆摆手，“房子就剩这一间啦，位置还是很不错的！”

“这房子一个月多少钱？”索隆双手抱臂，盯着面前已经脱了鞋子，坐在床边的女人。

“钱，钱的话我们好说...”女人突然感受到一阵寒意，她觉得，她可能摊上事儿了。

“害怕了是吗？”索隆突然俯下身子，凑近女人的耳朵，恶狠狠地说：“老子不喜欢女人，你找错人了。”

说完，他便摔门而出。

“草。”嫌恶地拍了拍被挽过的右臂，索隆走进了一家面馆，毕竟折腾了多半天，一口饭都没有吃，胃有一些受不了。

“老板，一共多少钱？”

“二十。”

“这么...哦，好的。”刚要吐槽这么普普通通的一碗面居然卖这么贵，索隆忽然意识到自己正处在市中心而不是郊区更不是老家的村子里，只好悻悻地掏出钱包里的钱。

“你还要买什么吗？”老板推了下眼镜，看着这个付完钱还不走的顾客。

“老板，这附近有什么便宜点的出租房子的地方吗？”

“便宜点的吗...你别说我还真知道一个地方。”老板拿起桌前的电话，“你稍等一下啊，我给你打电话叫房东过来。”

“嗯...对...是的，你就在楼下等他吧，我一会儿让他过去找你。人...挺好认的，有一头绿色的短发。”

老板起身，跟着索隆一起走出面馆：“你顺着这条路走到头，然后左转，一直往前走，在你左手边有一栋待拆迁的旧房子，那个就是你要的租金很便宜的房子。”

“好的好的，谢谢你了。”

“不客气。”看着青年毅然决然地往右边转身，老板大喊：“你走反啦！”

“啊，抱歉。”

此时，巴拉蒂饭馆的门前。

“巴拉蒂开业大酬宾，截止今天24点之前吃饭送红酒一瓶！巴拉蒂开业大酬宾，截止今天24点之前吃饭送红酒一瓶！”

今天是巴拉蒂开业一周年的日子，山治早早把录制好宣传语的高音喇叭放在餐厅门口，毕竟这是对于整个餐厅来说最重要的日子，所有的东西都会提前准备好，当然，这也是玛佩尔太太的要求。

“菲丽丝酱~这是3号桌的味增汤，麻烦你端过去哦~”

“好了好了知道了，快忙你的吧臭小子！”

“辛苦你了哦菲丽丝酱~好的菲丽丝酱~”扭成麻花的山治冒着心心眼转向了后厨。

“这小子。”端着汤的菲丽丝无奈地耸耸肩。

“就是...这里吗？”

索隆看着眼前这个原本有四层高，但实际上四楼已经被挖走了一大半的建筑物，右眼皮不由自主地抽了三下。

“你就是哪个要租房子的？”又矮又胖的男人抬头问道。

“嗯嗯，是的。”

“好的，那你跟我来吧。”

“好，麻烦你...了。”礼貌的道谢被马路对面餐厅里传出的奇怪声音打成两段——

“菲丽丝酱~我过来帮你上菜了哦~顺便请收下我这爱意满满的晚餐后的甜点~”

“卧槽，这是什么白痴生物。”索隆在心里骂道。

“你还真是会挑地方啊。”男人边开门边说：“能在这么热闹的街上找到这么便宜的房子，你这运气也是不赖啊。”

“大叔，你这房租一个月多少钱啊？”

“一个月900。”

“900？你这楼上都被挖烂了还要900？”

“你别身在福中不知福啊，问我房子的人一大堆呢，你不住的话我就给别人了啊。”

“...那你能再便宜点吗，我...我没带那么多钱。”

“唉，好吧，我看你也不是什么坏人，那就一个月600，这总行了吧？”

“500行吗？我真没那么多钱。”

“...行吧行吧，就500了，这天也不早了，忙完我也要赶紧回家了。”

“好的，谢谢。”

“哦，对了。”男人站在玄关处转身对索隆说：“因为这楼快要拆迁了，大概还有...”

嘭——

是礼花弹爆炸的声音，对面巴拉蒂的周年party开始了。

“你可别忘了啊！”说完，男人便走下了楼。

索隆一脸茫然地看着空荡荡的门口，房东刚说的话，他一个字都没听到...

打扫完房间，索隆疲惫地躺在床上，望着天花板上的裂纹发呆。

“等这次任务结束，我准备回老家看看我爸。”

“就你们这几个人，还想把我们一举歼灭？开什么玩笑！”

“你醒啦？”

“能从这么大的森林火灾里活着逃出来，还没被烧伤，你可真是命大！”

“古伊娜？不知道，反正我们只在山脚发现了你一个人...”

“还是想不起来。”索隆揉了揉微微作痛的太阳穴，从床上坐起来。

咕——

肚子不合时宜地响了起来，索隆这才意识到，除了自己下午五点多吃的那碗面，到现在已经晚上十一点半了，就算吃的是铁块，也已经消化了。

“看样子还没关门。”索隆站在窗边看着马路对面灯火通明的巴拉蒂，“不是说今天周年大酬宾么，说不定还能喝到一瓶红酒。”

随即，他便穿上外套，关门下楼。


End file.
